Here With Me
by SakuraKP
Summary: This a mushy oneshot SS songfic. Hahahaha. A classic... The song is Here With Me by Dido, and it's Sakura's thoughts on Syaoran... Save a newby day and R&R! Please?


Hi! My "first" fanfic! Well... I wrote others, but then I don't know how (I swear) I lost them... oo;

Well, I hope you all like this one... And remember to R&R pleeease! Then I can know where I can do better... OK, I'll stop bothering you, enjoy the reading!

Summary: This a mushy one-shot songfic on S&S. (Seen a summary like this before? XD ). Well, read and help a newby! Song by Dido, Here With me. Sakura thinking of Syaoran...

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... T-T

Here with me

It was a nice autumn day. Sakura was 16 already, and was walking back home from school. The wind blew bringing her an air of nostalgia. She closed her eyes and let the wind bring her, her memories.

"Syaoran-kun..."

She missed him. He had to go back to China after the episode with the Void card.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura Jumped into Syaoran's arms, and he hold her tightly as if letting her go would make her fall of that tower. She looked up at his captivating eyes and he smiled to her. She felt happiness swim through her body as she smiled back._

"_How come I didn't loose my memories?"_

_Sakura showed him "The Hope"._

"_You know, when I found out you were leaving I knew I loved you... Then I accidentally created a new card... It was a nameless card, but it represented what I felt for you..." She blushed and he smiled "So... I guess the Void card sensed this card at the last moment and joined it, since she was feeling lonely, and this card is a feeling..."_

"_I love you... We should go now..." Sakura nodded._

"_What?"_

"_I have to go... I only came here for vacation, nothing was planned, I have to go back to China and settle things up so I can be with you..."_

"..._How long will it take?"_

"_It might take a while..." Her face fell "But I will come back, I promise."_

_She tried to smile "I will wait for you. I'll wait because I love you Syaoran"_

"_I love you too."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She looked around and found herself in front of the building where he lived. She went up the stairs and stared at the door of the once his apartment. The wind blew and she shivered a little. She unconsciously tried the door. It was open. She went in, it was surprisingly empty.

_I didn't hear you leave,_

She walked through the apartment. She had been there before... She could see him sitting at his table... She had to go home now...

_I wonder how am I still here_

She started walking home. There was no one there. Her father was working and her brother was at university. She walked up the stairs and into her room, where hero was taking a nap. He must have been playing all afternoon again... She put her bag in her chair and looked around. Her room hadn't changed a bit. She smiled in spite of herself at the sight of it.

_And I don't want to move a thing_

She grabbed "Syaoran" and hugged him blushing at his softness and the memories her brought.

_It might change my memory_

She hadn't changed much either. She was still cheerful as ever, except that she wasn't so innocent anymore. She was innocent in a way, but not so naïve. Her cheerfulness was part of her personality, and her innocence would decrease as she grew up, but that didn't change her.

_I am what I am_

She had told her father about her magic eventually. He understood, actually, things started to make more sense to him then. She said that if there was anything strange happening she'd have to check it, and he said it was fine, as long as she took care.

_I'll do what I want_

She looked at the bear again and saddened a little.

_But I can't hide_

She missed him. She wanted him to be there with her, hold her, tell her that he loves her. She left her room to walk for a while; she also had to do some shopping. She stopped at the little bridge.

_I won't go_

She closed her eyes picturing that day... She wondered why he didn't tell her there he was going to leave. She should have seen it, he was thanking her, then he run... It must have been hard for him.

_I can't sleep_

She passed through the park in her way back from shopping. She stopped there and sat in a swing and started swinging slowly. She didn't know why she felt so nostalgic today...

"Hi."

_I can't breath_

Her eyes widened and she snapped her head up. No, it was not possible... He...

_Until you're resting here with me_

... was there...

"Syaoran-kun..."

She run to him and hugged him, he held her in his arms tightly and softly and inhaled her sweet scent.

"You're back." She smiled in the hug

"I'm back." He smiled to her

_I won't leave_

They sat in a bench and she started to ask a lot of questions at the same time and he smiled, noticing she was still as energetic as ever.

"Are you here for real?"

"Yes. I won't leave you again." He smiled.

"I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too"

_I can't hide_

She felt somewhat complete near him. There was something about him that made her forget her problems, the trouble. She forgot about life for a while near him. His hugs were like medicine and his smiles... They were rare and only for her, and that was what made it so special. They made her smile too. She was much more like herself around him...

_I cannot be_

The borrowed hands and started walking through the park. Her family wouldn't be home for dinner so she could enjoy being with him for now... She'd invite him for dinner and talk to him, know about Hong Kong and everything...

_Until you're resting here with me_

"And how's the rest of the gang?"

"They're fine. Tomoyo still likes to tape me, Yamazaki don't lie so much anymore, but his lies are getting better..." She giggled.

"And you are still believing them."

"Hoe... Only some of them..." She blushed "You used to believe in them too!"

He laughed.

_I don't wanna call my friends_

They stared at each other fiercely. They started to blush as their face grew closer. They closed their eyes slowly and tilted their heads. His hands moved to her waist and she put her hands in his chest, tiptoeing to get to him while he was bringing his own head down...

_They might wake me from this dream_

She stared at her surroundings... She was in her room... She looked at the clock and noticed she was on time to go to school. Looking at her bed sheets she saw "The Dream". Funny... She hadn't used her staff from what it seemed... She shrugged it off. Sitting in the bed she remembered the dream... and how she wished it to be true...

_And I can't leave this bed_

Her bed felt so warm... She didn't want to go out to the cool air of autumn... Not today, she wanted to stay in bed with her dream... No, she had to get up, she had many things to do today...

_Risk forgetting all that's been_

She got up and changed her clothes, packed her things in her school bag and stared at the bear blushing a little... She knew that her dream would be real someday, but now she had to go. She still had to go shopping after school. She had to make dinner for herself and Kero, since her father was going to work all day and her brother was staying at university today.

---

Hey!! How did you like it? Tell me! Tell me!!

So, if you have any patience and time, save my day and leave a review!!

This song is "Here With Me" by Dido and is played in the movie "Love actually"...

Also, if there's any grammar disorder please tell me, and if anyone would like me to check grammar in their stories and things like that I'd be more than glad to

See ya!


End file.
